Lingg
by Ya Basta
Summary: Casey lived her life like any other kid, she did not expect to get "rescued" from her world and get thrown into the wizarding world, and she also did not expect to fall for a young pink haired witch either. Femmeslash. don't like, don't read.


Author's note: This is my first fic, I've had the idea for a while and wanted to get it out... tell me how I did. I don't own the series either, so don't sue me, I'm too poor

The lights flashed in the great hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nervous glances were seen throughout the room. The silent thought of 'are the dementors from the train back' was seen on every face. Sixth year Nymphadora Tonks looked at her friends Fred and George Weasley, both in their Fifth year. Before anyone could react, the lights flashed back on and a young man was standing in their midst. There was a dangerous glint in his black eyes, they seemed to conceal an anger that he was desperately trying to

hide form them.

Dumbledoor bounded up, his wand pointed at the man "who are you?" he bellowed.

The man looked at him, the anger in his eyes became more prominent before being replaced with what could only be described as a sort of sad pity. "It doesn't matter," he growled bitterly, waving his hand. At the wave of his hand the headmaster was forced back into his seat and his wand vanished. "I am going to tell you a story," his voice was suddenly soft and vulnerable.

The staff exchanged nervous glances and a murmur was heard from the students, the man appeared to quiver for a second before he managed to shake his fear off. "I'm sure all the muggle borns present know how common teen pregnancy is in that world, yet for some reason it is non existent here. Your teachers now have an acceptable way of dealing with this issue, they have a spell on every one of you that prevents you from getting pregnant. I have no issues with their current method of dealing with this, but in the past," he broke off for a second looking very lost, "in the past they'd send the child to another planet before the mother knew of it's existence, it would be sent to another parent who had been deemed old enough to handle it. Little did they know the parents on that planet who are not able to have kids are the ones that would be bad parents, sort of a natural defense I suppose. There is a girl on that planet now who I am sending here, it will be much better that where she lives now. She is 16 years old and I have her up to the skills of a 6th year, which she would be if she was raised here. Her name is Casey Lingg, and if she lived here it would be Casey Snape. But," he said, eyes falling on Tonks, it seemed he was barely talking to the whole crowd anymore, just her, "don't assume she is like her father because I can guarantee she is not."

There was another flash and the young man was replaced by a girl who barely bore any resemblance to the potions master. She had short brown hair was well kept though her side bang covered most of her face, her gray eyes glowed with energy and determination, she was taller than most of the kids in her year and was built athletically. Unlike the rest of the people in the hall, she was not dressed in wizard's robes, but muggle clothes. With a smile she stuck her hand out for Dumbledoor to shake.

"Oi, I'm Casey Lingg, or uh I guess Snape really, I don't like that name as much though, can I just keep Lingg"

Dumbledoor gestured to Madam Pomfrey who came up to Casey and muttered an incantation before looking at the headmaster in shock. "It is Severus' child" she said though it did not seem like she could believe it herself.

Dumbledoor reached out and shook Casey's hand before asking for the sorting hat. She hesitated for a second when McGonagall handed it to her, "Can it tell them why its putting me where it puts me, I don't want to be known as the teacher's kid"

McGonagall nodded and Casey put the hat on her head.

"Hmmm great mind, cunning, and brave, very brave, impressive creativity, very loyal. Where to put you. You would think with Snape as your father you would be a Slytherin, but you are not. You would be best in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but which one. You could do well in either house"

Casey glanced up, eyes falling on Tonks 'that house' she thought 'the one with that cute girl'

The hat seemed to laugh, "ok... GRYFFINDOR" it bellowed.

She stood, a cocky smile on her face, and walked to the Gryffindor table, a confused and shocked murmur followed her. She sat down by Tonks and the twins, smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Casey, you guys probably know that by now though."

"Um... I'm Tonks and this is Fred and George Weasley"

"Chill, damn when Davey told me I'd be sent somewhere and get a real brand new daddy I certainly didn't think it would be something that disgusting and douchy looking, I mean damn, he needs a shower bad"

The other three laughed, "Snape is a right git," George exclaimed.

"God I'm gunna have to live in a house with that thing" she shuddered "I hope I don't catch his nastiness"

The kids joked around and got to know each other before heading up to the common room. Casey was in awe of everything in the castle, every little movement sent her looking for the source. George, Fred, and Tonks all watched her, laughing. Since they had grown up in wizarding families they could not comprehend how a moving picture or staircases could be exciting at all. By the time they got up to the common room, it was late and most people had left for their dorm. They sat on the couch and Casey seemed to suddenly get serious.

"Well, uh my whole life I have been a big politics person and since I don't know too much about what it is like here can you answer a few questions for me about, um, oppression... who people here generally don't like and stuff?" she did not sound to comfortable asking them this. At Tonks' nod of approval, Casey continued "Correct me if I'm wrong here; racism doesn't seem too bad and sexism doesn't seem any worse than usual. I guess my biggest fight back home was for queers and you can't really tell if that's going on with your first impression generally... Are people here generally homophobic."

"Well you sound pretty homophobic if you're calling gays queers," anger and contempt could be clearly heard in Tonks' voice and her hair suddenly gained a tint of red.

"Oh, um, sorry" Casey said quietly "it's an accepted term at home and it doesn't mean just gays it means every different form of sexual orientation... I won't use it if it offends you guys."

Tonks sighed "it's no big deal, but yes most people here are homophobic. Virtually all pure blood families are except theirs," she gestured at the twins, "There aren't many publicly out people in the wizarding community, no one in our school is out publicly. The topic is avoided, people consider it a mental disorder, it's bad."

Casey shook her head "that's shit, fuck them."

The others nodded in solemn agreement and Tonks said, "you better watch who you bring that up around, it could be dangerous."

"Yea, I get you," Casey replied dismissively, "Damn, I can't believe there isn't any out kids at this school, it's too big not to have any queers at all."

The boys hesitated for a second, glancing at Tonks who let out a nervous smile. "There is one person," Fred said, "She's only out to a few people, there's probably others like her, but we just don't know them."

Casey seemed oblivious to the silent communications that the others just had, "That's a bit better, what year is she in, if you don't mind me asking?"

Tonks shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Um, she's a 6th year," she said.

"Cool, you should introduce me sometime, ya know so I can," she paused for a second, a cocky smile appearing on her face, "ya know, research."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Casey said, "Jeez can you guys not handle a joke or something," with a trace of humor still lingering in her voice.

George was the first to overcome his shock and he said, "Wait are you um..."

"Who knows" was Casey's immediate reply, with her cocky smile back on her face, "Well it's getting late, I'm gunna go to bed."

Casey walked up the stairs slowly, her smirk still on her face, 'I gave them something to think about now, didn't I,' she thought 'this is going to be fun.'

As soon as they were sure Casey was out of earshot Fred exclaimed, "I bet she's gay!"

"Yea," George continued, "What do you think of her, Tonks-"

Before she could reply, Fred said, "I think she's hot-"

"But since she obviously doesn't roll our way-"

"We leave the judgment to you."

"She's really nice I guess" Tonks hastily replied, avoiding the boys' question.

George smiled, "you know Fred I think Tonks has a thing for Snape's kid."

"She probably is too embarrassed to tell us though, George"

Tonks' hair turned red, she wished the twins would just drop the subject and leave her alone, but they seemed intent on pestering her until she answered their question. She was beginning to crush on Casey Lingg, but she did not want to say it out loud, because that would make it real to herself. It was best if she put it out off her mind. She didn't even know if Casey was actually gay. But if she was, Nymphadora Tonks would be more than happy to make the young woman hers. She said, "I'm going to bed," and left the twins behind, laughing and shaking their heads at her.


End file.
